When maintenance work is being performed on packet voice gateways it is difficult to correlate the gateways to trunks that run through them. It was discovered that trunks including trunks carrying emergency traffic (E911) can go into a lockout state during maintenance. Without knowing which trunks or trunk groups are mapped through a particular (packet voice) gateway all circuits provisioned in the core of a network have to be seized and released (“winked”) after a maintenance procedure. This is a time consuming procedure as there can be over a hundred circuits to be “winked” at a time.